Wooden Hammer
Wooden Hammer is the default melee weapon available exclusively in CF Vietnam, replacing the Knife. Overview Wood Hammer takes the form of a large, bulky mallet which is considered a complete joke among most CF Vietnam players. Unlike the Knife, the Wood Hammer is large, takes long time to switch, and it attacks much slower than the knife (Player character swings it around like the Keris) but damage dealing is still the same (requiring 3-4 hits to take down an opponent). The secondary attack also takes the longest time to execute when the player character does a charged smash, much slower than the Knife. History A 2010 incident involved a kid who stabbed his grandfather to death to steal money to play CrossFire. When he was questioned by the police, he said: "I thought he'd respawn a few seconds later..." This incident caused a huge pressure on CF Vietnam, especially its Melee Only mode and the default Knife that all players can access freely. In an attempt to cool down the media, VTC was forced to release a patch that permanently removes the Knife - in place of this is the Wood Hammer, which appears much less violent and deadly. Over time, the wound slowly heals and Melee Only eventually made its way back to CF Vietnam, but the Wood Hammer remains in place because anything that has to do with Knife will likely attract attention again. Variants Balloon_Hammer.png|Balloon File:BalloonHammer_UltimateGoldsmith.png|Balloon Ultimate Goldsmith Thunderbolt_Hammer.png|Thunderbolt Thunderbolt Hammer Noble Silver.png|Thunderbolt Noble Silver Trivia * Like BC-Axe, melee weapon used to share the RMB animation in third person view with Field Shovel. It was later got fixed and shares the one with BC-Axe instead. *This is one of the few melee weapons that has its blade facing right on the Bag Icon / Item Icon (The other being Baseball Bat and Rubber Chicken). All other Melee weapons have their blades facing left similar to guns that have their barrels facing left. Its variants (such as Balloon Hammer and Thunderbolt Hammer) also corrects this error as well. *Sound files for Wood Hammer can be found inside CF Philippines's RF018.REZ. However, it can't be obtained through normal means. *CF Vietnam still updates other variants of the Knife, such as WCG, CFS, Black, Ultimate Gold and Hunting. This is because their initial promise was simply to not give this weapon to everyone freely so kids wouldn't stumble upon it by accident - CFS and WCG Knife are seasonal weapons and costs money to rent, while other variants are in Black Market and also costs money to spin, thus kids who play CF for fun wouldn't be able to get a Knife too easily. *Despite being a stock melee weapon, Wooden Hammer cannot be obtained via Field Shovel-Born Beast's Lucky Draw ability - the default Knife is in its place instead. *Strangely enough, this weapon is unavailable in the mobile version of CF in Vietnam, instead the classic Knife is used. Its variant, including some exclusive to CF Mobile, are released however. Gallery WOOD_HAMMER_RD1.png|Render WOOD_HAMMER_RD2.png|Side view Wood Hammer HUD.png|HUD Videos Cross Fire VietNam -- Wood Hammer -Review-! CFVN - Wood Hammer by Samco1993 HD CF Wood Hammer CrossFire - Wood Hammer - Weapon Gameplay Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee